


I Dreamed I held You in My Arms

by Flirty_Banana



Series: Sun Through the Clouds [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bottom Nick Burkhardt, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Referenced Sex, Short & Sweet, Sunday mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written at 12:03 AM, but like not in great detail, gay cuddles, mentioned sex, sex happens, top alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirty_Banana/pseuds/Flirty_Banana
Summary: Sundays are always the best.





	I Dreamed I held You in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> What up my dudes.
> 
> So yea I'm back again with this series, and the next installment (this one) is a complete 180 from the last. My muse has really big, depression driven rollercoasters of inspiration. Anyway I was watching Death Note and for some reason this sweetness popped into existence. So yeah.
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!

Sunlight drifted lazily through the slats of the window pane. Specks of dust lighting up as they danced, happily, above the two slumbering bodies in the lines of mid morning sun.

Alexander held Nick ever closer, his nose scrunching as he, futilely, tried to fend off the waking world.

Soft, laughing, breaths ghosted over his face, soft lips pressing into his own. Nick smells like a cacophony of aftershave, the soft scent of their detergent, shampoo, the smell of fresh cotton that the sheets rubbed into his skin, he smells like sweet, rainy mornings, and late, chilly nights. He smells of love, of home, of everything and anything Alexander could name to himself as precious.

Nick grins sleepily as his kiss is returned, with no less the amount of sleepy enthusiasm. He laughs quietly as he is rolled over, pinned playfully as the other nips fondly at his ear. Alexander is bright, the sunlight shining in behind him, illuminating his silhouette like a timeless piece of art. Alexander is like laughter in the early morning hours, filled with a pure kind of happiness, expressed with the outmost quiet, shared only in the most intimate way. He is precious.

__________

Sunday’s are always the best.

On this day there are no obligations, no murderers to chase, no reports to be written up and sent it.

Sunday is their day.

___________

The bed creaks unhappily as its occupants tussle in the sheets, rolling and writhing around each other. Laughter, and smiles on the both of them, as they paw at the other, simultaneously trying to detangle themselves from the sheets, and stay as close to the other as possible. 

They laugh when Nick’s leg seemingly flies out of the offending piece of fabric, sending them off balance and tumbling straight back into the mess they almost got out of.

They give quiet moans into each others mouths, as limbs entangle in a way only love could perfect, happily breathing each others air. 

The sun moves through the sky, light moving to dance across the floor, as the sun gracefully averts her eyes from the intimacy happening below her watchful gaze.

Hands drag through darks strands of hair, and up a nail marked back, lips rove over sensitive flesh, pressing into the soft corners of jaw and throat, dazed eyes staring lovingly into each other, conveying much more than words ever could, tongue and teeth exploring as if new, dancing mischievously between soft thighs and up, up they go-.

Quiet breaths mounting higher as flesh pushes together, two pieces sliding perfectly into place. One folding inside of the other. The other more than happy to welcome them.

___________

The smell of coffee hangs heavy in the air, the bacon sizzles and pops angrily as its cooked into submission. 

Nick rifles through the fridge for cream, pajama pants slung low, chest and back baring the tapestry of their early (and late) mischief making, two mugs set out next to him, coffee pot steaming as it brews merrily. 

Alexander stands dutifully over the bacon, plates at hand, and spatula at the ready. Their are no eggs left, and the bread has, apparently, been devoured entirely, and pancakes are for the weird people who are not lazy on Sunday morning. Fruit and bacon will just have to be the unorthodox pairing of the day. 

Nick steps up behind Alexander, pressing a steaming mug into his hand, and rises onto his tip toes so he can bury his face into Alexanders neck, arms wound around his waist. Alexander lets out a happy hum. 

Sundays are always the best.

End~

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have four more cavities than yesterday.
> 
> Have a good whenever, hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> AND THANKS FOR READING IT!!!!
> 
> i need sleep


End file.
